Today's mobile devices provide location and communication features, which are often used by individuals to coordinate meeting and event locations. However, using these features can often require significant manual coordination and effort between devices. Using traditional mapping and messaging applications (“apps”) to coordinate may require sending multiple text messages with updates in meeting location and time. A change in destination address requires another message with the address, which the recipient may then be required to enter into their mapping software and provide an updated estimate of arrival time. This coordination process may be clunky and laborious for consumers.